¡Nosotros no lo decidimos! ¡En serio!
by KazeOokami Ichi
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya esta comprometido con la hija de su Capitán, ella, Karin Kurosaki, tampoco se lo esperaba,de hecho, ambos se odian, pero el contrato esta hecho... o al menos es lo que creen.
1. Cuando eramos bèbes

**Hola.**

 **Este fic nació de la idea de que si Isshin hubiera tenido a sus hijos en la SS, ellos serían nobles, pues los Shiba eran una Casa Noble… que cayó por Isshin… vaya ironía. Es medio mundo alterno.**

 **Desde aquí aviso que este fanfic va a tener dos "versiones", una va a ser Ichiruki y la otra Hitsukarin, ambas van a estar ligadas y metidas en el fic pero para no mezclar todo y confundir (a mí y a quien lo lea) los publicare separados, para quien guste leer el otro, puede ir a buscarlo en mi perfil, desde aquí aclaro, no odio a Orihime o a Hinamori, por su alguien se hace esa idea.**

 **Umm… adoro al Hitsukarin, y como últimamente ha estado cayendo… ¿porque no ayudo a que no se hunda? ¡No dejemos que los hitsuhinistas dominen el mundo!**

 **Espero les guste.**

-¡mira, mira, mira!- decía un hombre con cara de ser de los más infantil mientras jalaba a un pequeño niño peliblanco con cara de aburrido, tras ellos corría una mujer de voluptuosa delantera.

-espere capitán, ¡deme a mi sobrino!

-¡tendrás que alcanzarme~!

¡No lo podía creer! Su capitán le había robado a su sobrino, el que si no cuidaba, ella quedaría expulsada de la familia. Maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió llevarlo al trabajo en vez de dejarlo solo en su casa… con todo su preciado sake… mejor así, no quería arriesgarse.

De las oficinas del décimo escuadrón pasaron a correr por toda la ciudad, el pobre niño ya no sentía la mano, ni siquiera el brazo, de tanto tiempo que llevaba siendo jalado por aquel hombre barbudo. Ya cuando el pequeño Toshiro Hitsugaya pensó que tendría que amputarse el brazo, al fin paro y lo dejo tirado en el piso.

No dijo nada, no hablo. Solo se paró, y dispuesto a irse, se dirigió a la puerta. Ya casi se iba, ya casi se libraba de ese loco… pero no… parecía que el destino lo odiaba.

El barbudo había cerrado la puerta en sus narices justo cuando apenas iba a tocarla. Ese maniaco lo miro fijamente y le dijo –no te iras tan fácil Shiro-kun

Al pequeño le salió una venita en la frente- es Hitsugaya

-como sea, ¡ven!

En el centro de la habitación había una gran cuna, al lado, se encontraba una mujer que arrullaba lentamente lo que sea que se encontraba ahí. Toshiro miro a su alrededor, todo era rosa y había peluches por donde sea, demasiado infantil para su gusto, pero no podía decir mucho, apenas tenía 3 años.

PUMM

Exaltado, miro hacia la puerta donde se podía ver la figura de Matsumoto, su loca tía, estampada en la puerta. Parece que no pudo detenerse. Vaya incompetencia, si lo hubiera cuidado bien no tendría que estar sufriendo que lo jalara de la mano con mucho entusiasmo, demasiado para un viejo de su edad.

Un llanto.

Toshiro se alarmo, odiaba escuchar a la gente llorar. Miro para todos lados buscando el origen pero no lo encontraba. Se detuvo.

La mujer que estaba sentada al lado de la cuna se levantó y tomo un bultito, le susurro algo y paro. Eso sí era magia.

Curioso, se acercó inconscientemente cada vez más, quería saber que había adentro. Se levantó de puntitas pero aun no alcanzaba a ver nada.

-¿quieres verlas?

El solo asintió, expectante.

Aquella mujer lo levanto lo suficiente para que él se subiera en la silla donde a antes había estado sentada. Sus pequeñas manitas agarraron el borde de la cuna y se asomó, un pequeño mechón de su pelo blanco cayó sobre sus ojos que brillaban de emoción.

Frente a el había dos seres diminutos y aun así eran como el, ¿cómo podían existir seres tan pequeños?

Dos niñas, una lloraba y la otra le miraba con reproche como preguntándose porque lloraba, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Toshiro ambas voltearon a verlo, el diría que eran idénticas, de no ser porque una tenía el pelo castaño y la otra era pelinegra.

La castaña no le presto atención y se dio la vuelta para volver a dormir, sin embargo, la otra se acercó a él gateando, aunque en el proceso se tropezó y cayo unas cuantas veces, ella se levantaba y seguía.

-Karin, él es Hitsugaya Toshiro, el sobrino de Rangiku-san

La pequeña esturo su mano, él se puso tenso esperando el suave tacto de la manita...

Pero no, el destino lo odiaba.

La niña le jalo el cabello mientras decía -¡Toshiro!

El nunca lo admitiría pero se decepciono de que le jalara el cabello, el esperaba algo más tierno.

-¡Es Hitsugaya!

Entonces la niña le jalo más el pelo.

Cuando su tía entro ya recuperada de la colisión con la puerta, al verlo tan tiernamente enojado, no se pudo resistir a abrazarlo... enterrándolo en sus pechos... quitándole el preciado oxigeno...

La pequeña se comenzó a reír mientras que sus padres solo sonreían, pero a todos les causo gracia

Sí. El destino lo odiaba.


	2. Te reto

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA!**

Una chica corría por un largo pasillo, estaba furiosa, tenía que ver a su padre pero ya. Ah, también debía matarlo.

¿Como se le ocurría al idiota de su padre pintar su cuarto de rosa pastel?

Llegó a la puerta de la oficina de su padre, el capitán del escuadrón 10, Isshin Kurosaki.

La abrió de una patada y camino calmadamente enfrente hasta el escritorio lleno de papeleo, varias venitas le palpitaban en la cabeza.

-¡oye tu! ¡cabra loca! ¿como se te ocurre hacer tonterías con mis cosas? ¡son mías y nadie más puede tocarlas! ¡¿entendiste?!

Un carraspeo.

Aquel que estaba tras el escritorio movió unas cuantas pilas de hojas. La observaron unos ojos turquesas de un frío que solo le pertenecía a una persona, con un magnetismo único que solo podía capturar a una persona, ella, pero era la primera vez que lo veía ¿no?

-no, no entendi ni una palabra

El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, no les incomodaba, de hecho, les daba tiempo de analizarse entre ellos.

Ella se dio cuenta de que no era un oficial de su padre, o llevaría el número diez en alguna parte de su ropa… de hecho no era un oficial, vestía un yukata de hombre normal… ¿hombre? El pensamiento le dio risa, ese era un niño que media hasta menos que ella, no mucho pero si algo. Pelo blanco y ojos turquesa, vaya fenómeno.

El noto que era una chica, si, pensó que era un chico, pero no era normal que una señorita gritara de esa manera, señorita...eso se supone, no cualquiera podía entrar en los escuadrones sin ser una oficial más que los familiares y algunos nobles… ¡familiares? ¿Cuántos hijos tenía el Capitán de su tía?... él conocía al mayor, Kurosaki, mmm… ¡tenia mellizas! las mellizas Kurosaki, pero ella no se parecía mucho a aquel loco escandaloso muchacho de pelo naranja… esa niña era más blanca, sus ojos y su pelo era negro, lo unico en comun era ese ceño fruncido que, en su opinión, le quitaba encanto a la situación. Esa chica tambien era… mas alta que el… TnT

El enigma entre los dos crecía tanto como su curiosidad por saber que demonios hacia el otro ahí… pero la atmósfera se rompió en el instante en que el Capitán y padre entró acompañado de su teniente.

Isshin se lanzó sobre su hija a abrazarla, cosa que ella detuvo de una patada.

-¡Querida hija! ¿que haces aqui?

-matarte- entonces ella le dio una patada que lo mandó a la otra habitación. Ella salió de la habitación en dirección a su cuarto. "¿donde venden pintura?"

De vuelta en la oficina

-¡Toshiro! ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunto la voluptuosa teniente.

-es Hitsugaya, y la abuela quiere que vayas antes del atardecer a cocinar, hoy tienes que hacer tú la cena

-Nooo…

Sintió que se elevaba ¿acaso estaba creciendo? ¿al fin? ¡si!

-Shiro-chan

Ah… era el Capitán Kurosaki… TnT

Estaba siendo cargado por las axilas…

-¿tu hiciste el papeleo solo? ¡eres fantástico!

-pero es mi sobrino, así que ¡dímelo antes de que se le ocurra secuestrarlo!

Y así empezó una pelea de la custodia del niño.

sin darse cuenta, Isshin lo dejó caer, el solo se levantó y se fue.

Inhala… exhala…

No estaba enojado, no lo estaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran como un niño… ¡pero como lo detestaba! El pronto cumpliría los 12, ¡todo un adolescente!

"pero si pareces un niño"

Iba tan distraído que no sintió la pelota que le dio de lleno en la cara, no hasta que sintió el escozor y el ardor.

-¿estas bien?

Una figura se acerco a el, la misma que esta mañana.

-¿que paso?

-mmm… te pegue en la cabeza con mi balón de fútbol, ¿no te diste cuenta?

-umm… no

-aparte de bajito, despistado

-¡no soy bajito!

-¿entonces eres un niño de primaria?

-NO

-ya en serio ¿seguro?

-SI

-jajaja eres un amargado

-por lo menos no soy un debilucho

-tu, bastardo- nadie dudaba de su fuerza -¿me estas diciendo que eres más fuerte que yo?

-no solo lo digo, te lo afirmo

-mira que interesante, no te creo

-no lo hagas debilucha

-ja ja ja dudo que un niño de primaria sea mejor que yo

-dudalo

-lo dudare

-bueno, hasta luego

-oh no, tu no te vas sin demostrarlo

Aquel chico miró el cielo, pronto atardecería.

-no tengo tiempo

-perdón señor ocupado, lo único que harás sera demostrarme que eres solo un hablador

Modo orgullo: ON

-te veo en el parque mañana

Comenzó a caminar.

-Espera- ¿que le pasaba? -¿cómo te llamas?

-Hitsugaya Toshiro, señorita Kurosaki

-¿como sabes mi nombre?

-Eres hija del Capitán Kurosaki y Kurosaki ¿no?

-... eso es confuso, llámame por mi nombre

-y… ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Pensé que lo sabías

-¿Entonces?

-Karin

-Te veo mañana supongo

Y cada uno se fue por su camino

 **Hola! Gracias por sus reviews, cuando los leí me puse roja como el cabello de Renji jejeje, soy una sensible que se emociona por cualquier cosa.**

 **No se si se nota, Toshiro es mi personaje favorito, llore cuando apareció como zombie TnT Pero hoy es su cumpleaños (debería ser fiesta nacional! no se que le pasa a el presidente... ah, olvidenlo, ya me acorde quien es)**

 **Lo iba a subir mas temprano pero a mi teclado ya no le funciona la tecla del acento y... me tarde en editar, agradecería que me dijeran si se me paso algo por ahí, extraño a acento.**

 **Hasta quizá dentro de dos o tres días (ya acabe mi tarea, yei)**


	3. ¡Algún día lo recuperare!

**¡Hola! Lamento no haber actualizado este en un tiempo, pero no se me ocurría como continuarla, aparte de que tuve que ponerme a trabajar por culpa de un regalo para el cual no me alcanzaba el dinero ahorrado. Desde aquí aviso, el 4 empiezan mis exámenes y desapareceré, por eso también este capítulo lo hice más largo, espero lo entiendan, disfrútenlo.**

Estaba aburrida a morir. No podía creer que su madre la obligara a pasar por eso… aunque tampoco fue como si ella se negara, no cuando su querida melliza Yuzu, le rogo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que no quería estar sola. No era momento de arrepentirse, ya casi terminaba su pañuelo bordado.

Con una mirada orgullosa dirigió su vista hacia el pañuelo… ¿o sería mejor llamarlo retazo de tela mal cosido?

El K.K. de Kurosaki Karin estaba ahí, se notaba que eran las letras, delineadas de una forma grácil y elegante… "si lo ves de lejos y cerrando los ojos" pensó Karin. La realidad era… que tenía más habilidad en el futbol y en el manejo de la espada que en costura, "culpa de mi hermano" diría ella con su orgullo femenino, pero nadie la había forzado a entrenar con él; se notaba que decía K. K. pero las letras estaban algo chuecas y deformes.

Suspiro cansada, no pensaba repetirlo desde cero, que se quedara sí, no es como si fuera muy importante.

Miro a su hermana, ella estaba realmente feliz mientras movía sus dedos con agilidad, miro sus manos, jeje se notaba que no era lo suyo, se había picado con la aguja tantas veces que no las había contado, todo por apresurarse, eso le recordó…

-Yuzu

La chica de cabellos castaños dejo de coser y la miro- ¿Qué pasa Karin-chan?

-Ayer rete a un chico que dudo de mi fuerza- dijo con una mirada orgullosa

-Ohh pobre de él, no lo darás piedad ¿verdad?- le dijo mientras sonreía

-Exacto, y es esta tarde, necesito que me cubras

-¡Ah! No

Eso era raro, normalmente ella le miraba con ojos asustados, asentía y comenzaba a pensar un plan para que ella se escapara.

-¿Por qué Yuzu?

-Ya no está nii-chan para respaldarme cuando me dejen de creer, si te vas a meter en problemas… creo que sería divertido experimentarlos contigo

Eso la sorprendió, pero no la dejaría –no quiero que te metas en los mismo problemas que yo, así que no vas

-Iré, por favor Karin, ¡Nunca he salido sola!

Lo pensó, no quería que su hermana fuera, ella no sabía defenderse… rayos, no de nuevo, ¡todo menos los ojos llorosos!

-Está bien- después de todo, no la iba a dejar sola, la protegería –pero no te alejaras de mi

-¡Sí!

Dicho esto dejaron de coser y se dirigieron al cuarto de Karin muy untas mientras murmuraban –Vamos a ir a mi cuarto por yukatas normales

-¿Por qué?

-Si nos ven con esta ropa elegante, nos van a asaltar, nadie debe saber de dónde somos, sería peligroso

-Bueno… pero yo tengo mis yukatas

-Los tuyos son muy llamativos y no están ni un poco gastados, levantarían sospechas

-Ohh… que complicado debe ser allá afuera

-Ni creas, allá… es más sencillo que acá

Sonrió y siguió caminando.

Ya en su cuarto, sin mediar palabra, escogió para ella un yukata amarillo que no estaba muy sucio, lo suficiente para que no la vieran raro, ella uso uno gris y corto, le serviría para correr.

Cuando estuvieron vestidas, le señalo que hiciera silencio y abrió una ventana que daba al jardín trasero de la casa. Su pequeño balcón estaba lleno de plantas.

-Haz todo lo que yo haga

Y salto, pero antes de caer se sostuvo de la maleza, después, con un pequeño brinco, cayó limpiamente al suelo.

-Salta- susurro –no tengas miedo, yo te atrapo

Yuzu cerró los ojos, ella le había suplicado que la llevara, su orgullo Kurosaki le decía que no se echara atrás, confiaba en su hermana. Con ese pensamiento salto, y tal como dijo, la atrapo. Se sonrieron y continuaron su salida.

Corrieron hasta la pared del jardín, Karin trepo y ayudo a Yuzu a subir un muro, luego saltaron al otro lado cayendo sobre un arbusto, esquivaron guardias y repitieron el proceso.

Yuzu miro a su alrededor, desde la base de la colina donde estaban, el Rukongai se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Karin pensaba que le quedaba el nombre a la ciudad que rodeaba a la Soul Society, Rukongai, el valle de las almas errantes… todos ahí caminaban por su pequeño mundo buscando ser felices, distinto a como era adentro…

"nuestros cuerpos mueren, pero nuestras almas siempre viven entre lo que éramos"

Lindo ¿no?

Era el lema del país, desde hace miles de años, y gracias a eso, todos los nombres eran muy curiosos.

-Esto es maravilloso

Karin sonrió y tomo a su hermana de la mano –vamos, no queremos llegar tarde

Caminaron por las calles deteniéndose a cada rato porque Yuzu no paraba de admirar las cosas. Cuando al fin llegaron al campo y bajaron las escaleras, un grupo de chicos se reunió alrededor de las gemelas, eran las personas con las que se juntaba a jugar cada vez que se escapaba, le había comentado en las escaleras Karin a Yuzu.

Todos hablaron al mismo tiempo preguntándole porque no había ido en un tiempo, pero la pregunta que más le llego a la cabeza fue -¿Cómo hiciste que Hitsugaya jugara?

-¿eh?

-siempre nos rechaza cuando venimos, aun así nos mira desde la colina de allá- dijo señalando una colina que no había notado nunca.

-nunca lo he notado

-siempre se va una hora antes de que llegues

-curioso- comento Yuzu. Al instante todos repararon en ella, era la primera vez que les hablaba una chica tan bonita, pero antes de que se les ocurriera acosarla, Karin les dio un golpe a cada uno en la cabeza.

-cálmense, es mi hermana, me quiso acompañar.

-un gusto, soy Yuzu K- Karin le tapó la boca y susurro –no digas nuestro apellido

Después de una breve conversación, Karin camino hacia las escaleras, estaba llegando el pequeño peliblanco en un yukata azul pálido.

-Hola Toshiro

-Hola Kurosaki

-Llámame por mi nombre

-No

-Te lo pido como rival- Toshiro abrió los ojos sorprendidos, conque rival ¿eh? –si mis compañeros se enteran de mi apellido… creo que se incomodaran de mi presencia

-Lo dudo, saben que mi tía es teniente

…

-¿Tu tía es teniente?

-¿Apenas te enteras?- pregunto exaltado – ¿Cómo crees que puedo entrar en los escuadrones?

-Perdón perdón, no lo había pensado- que bueno que hayas venido chibi

¿Chibi?

Una vena se resaltó en la frente del peliblanco –Si te gano en este reto… no me volverás a llamar así, nunca

Karin sonrió –ohh condiciones, bueno- lo miro a los ojos –pero si gano, me reconocerás como más fuerte que tu

-Hecho

Estrecharon sus manos.

-Hecho

Caminaron hacia sus compañeros, que, al ver las caras serias de ambos, decidieron apartarse y subieron juntos a las gradas que estaban al lado de las escaleras.

-las reglas

-el primero en meter un gol, simple

-bueno

El balón estaba en medio, el viento soplo, se prepararon y gritaron al mismo tiempo –comienza

Ella ataco primero tratando de hacer una finta, el la esquivo fácilmente rodando el balón que recién había obtenido para después patearlo sobre la cabeza de la morena, ella salto y lo recupero con un cabezazo que le entrego el balón al pecho del peliblanco, el trato de eludirla pero no lo lograba. Así continúo durante media hora, ninguno avanzaba, ninguno retrocedía.

Ya estaban agotados, ambos sudaban. Se miraban a los ojos y lo admitían, "es un digno rival".

Ella se lanzó, sin fuerzas, genial, lo estaba conseguido, estaba avanzando de él, pero el, oh, no se iba a dejar. Saco fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y con una finta rápida se lo arrebato, lanzo una patada con lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas, Karin se volteó y tropezó a tiempo de ver como el balón entraba en la portería…

Silencio, de nuevo ese silencio que los reconfortaba.

Toshiro había ganado, era muy fuerte, era increíble la última jugada que realizo, digno de admiración… le habría dicho eso, pero era una orgullosa, tristemente también sabia reconocer la derrota.

-Tienes mis respetos

Toshiro sonrió y cayo de cara al suelo, el piso de tierra estaba frio, como lo adoraba… espera, ¿Tenía los respetos de una Kurosaki? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo reconozco, me has ganado Toshiro

-Es Hitsu- ya no lo llamaba pequeño… quizá se lo podía dejar pasar –bueno, gracias

Ambos quedaron sentados uno frente a otro

-Tu cara está sucia- señalo Karin

-Mmm… es lo natural- le respondió Toshiro –la tuya también está sucia, fue un buen juego

Ella saco de su yukata dos pañuelos, uno lo tomo, se limpió y lo guardo, pero el otro…

-Toma- le dijo tendiéndole el pañuelo que le había costado pesadillas coser.

El dudo. ¿Era correcto aceptar una prenda de "doncella"?

-¡Tómala antes de que me arrepienta!- le grito, lanzándosela a la cara.

El aturdido se quedó sentado. Ella, ruborizada se levantó, golpeo sus mejillas, miro a su hermana y la llamo para irse a su casa.

Se quitó el pañuelo de la cara y lo observo, tenía una costura… K. K… Kurosaki Karin ¿eh? Era la primera vez que veía esa clase de bordados, no eran como los de su abuela, ¿será un estilo nuevo?

Karin antes de alcanzar a su hermana en las escaleras de la cancha, se paró y le hablo al peliblanco que no había tomado la decisión de levantarse, todavía en shock.

-No te equivoques, no pienses que es una muestra de cariño- le grito – es una muestra de que eres el primero en derrotarme, tómalo con orgullo- se volteó y le dedico una sonrisa única –algún día lo recuperare, ¡el día en que te derrote me lo regresaras!

Se fue corriendo dejándolo admirar su figura bañada por el atardecer.

Se levantó, esa chica sí que era rara.

Miro el pañuelo ¿conque ella quería recuperarlo? No pensaba dejárselo fácil…

-nee, parece que Hitsugaya tiene novia~

Al peliblanco le saltaron las venas- ¡Se equivocan! ¡Quien saldría con una chica tan agresiva!

-tu

-¡Nunca! No soy masoquista

Todos los chicos se miraron entre si y se soltaron a reír –no puedes estar tan seguro

Nunca, jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños. SOLO MUERTO.

Ni en sus peores sueños saldría con esa niña tan loca, ni siquiera sabía si podía llamarla niña!

Mientras gritaba internamente y trataba de mantener su semblante frio, guardo el pañuelo inconscientemente dentro de su yukata.

 **No se si publique antes de año nuevo, asi que... ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	4. Historias de un jardín

Karin estaba recostada en su cama, miraba el techo y cerraba los ojos.

En el instante en que cerraba los ojos podía volver a ese terreno baldío a jugar fútbol. Todavía tenia gravada en la piel la emoción y la adrenalina de su ultimo encuentro, podía escuchar los gritos de apoyo, la briza creada por los movimientos, y el cabello blanco que le tapaba la vista en cada finta que hacia, ese cabello de su contrincante que parecía desafiar las leyes de gravedad y le estorbaba.

Bufo.

No se arrepentía de haberse escapado de casa ese día, ni de llevar a Yuzu pues todo el camino de regreso se la pasó diciéndole lo fantástico que había sido salir de casa. Pero se le había olvidado un pequeño gran detalle.

No había dejado a nadie para que la cubriera si se daban cuenta de su desaparición y eso nos lleva a: Su madre.

Si bien su madre las quería mucho y las consentía, salir de casa era despertar al monstruo. Cuando entraron por la ventana de la habitación de Karin, ahí estaba, sentada en la mecedora de su cuarto, Masaki Kurosaki con una tierna sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

Karin dejo salir un gemido de frustración. ¡Lo admitía! Su madre aun así había sido blanda. Quien sabe porque su hermana y ella eran protegidas como si fueran de cristal, pero si su madre hubiera sido dura, no estaría solo una semana confinada en su habitación, si no el resto de su vida.

Por las pequeñas notas que le pasaba su hermana por la rendijilla de la puerta, sabia que la seguridad había sido reforzada y los guardias ahora hacían patrullas en las paredes. De ahora en adelante le iba a costar mas trabajo escapar.

Suspiro.

También sabía que ese día seria liberada del castigo y abría una reunión de la familia.

En eso estaba pensando cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y la luz del exterior la cegó.

-¡Karin-chan! ¡Karin-chan!- entro gritando su melliza y saltando sobre ella de golpe –No lo vas a creer! Vamos, tengo algo que contarte.

Y como casi nunca pasaba, la fuerza de Yuzu supero a la debilitada Karin jalándola por la casa hasta la bañera donde la empujo sin importarle que aun tuviera puesta la ropa.

Karin estaba muy confundida mientras se paraba a duras penas con la ropa pesada por el agua y el cabello estorbándole.

-Yuzu ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-Nada, solo tengo que hablar contigo y tu tienes que estar limpia y presentable para la reunión del medio día.

-¡Pero al menos déjame desvestirme para meterme a bañar!- dijo mientras salía a quitarse la ropa.

Cuando regreso se zambullo disfrutando del calor del agua, se relajo y dejo salir el estrés de su confinamiento, poco a poco sentía los parpados pesados…

-Karin-chan, ¡tienes que enterarte de algo muy importante!

No podía decirle que no a su hermanita… ya dormiría después.

-¿Qué paso?

Yuzu puso cara misteriosa y se acerco para decirle- Ichi-nii se comprometerá con Rukia-nee

Esas palabras la dejaron un tanto pasmada, su hermano, el mismo prefiero vivir con una espada a soportar una mujer… ¿se iba a casar?

-¡¿Como por que?!

Yuzu se hecho para tras y lo pensó un momento, recordando como su padre, emocionado le contaba todo.

-Cuando Ichi-nii y Rukia-nee eran pequeños, antes de que naciéramos- conto con ilusión de romanticismo –estaban preocupados por tener que casarse con algún desconocido, entonces admitieron su amor e Ichi-nii pidió a Rukia-nee en matrimonio para que nadie se le adelantara, ahora son mayores y pueden comprometerse oficialmente. La reunión de hoy es para decirle a Ichi-nii que el clan Kuchiki lo considera digno de ser el esposo de Rukia-nee

Yuzu sacaba corazones de todas partes, mientras que Karin solo podía pensar que esa historia era demasiado rosa para ser cierta, aunque quien sabe, conociendo lo impulsivo que era su hermano y encima con las tonterías que se le podrían ocurrir a tan corta edad… se sorprendía de que no le haya vendido su alma a algún demonio.

-Me pregunto como se tomara la noticia… conociéndolo… se le habrá olvidado

-Tonterías, veras como deciden de inmediato el día de la boda.

-Si, si, como digas Yuzu

Yuzu hizo pucheros y salió de la bañera –Sal que te tengo que arreglar

Karin decidió no tentar su suerte y salió. Yuzu le escogió la ropa, la peino, y la arreglo por mas que ella le decía que podía hacerlo por si misma argumentando que si la dejaba sola se iba a parecer mas a un chico que a una chica.

Cuando ya estuvieron listas con unos trajes tradicionales súper pesados, fueron a donde su madre y salieron camino a la casa de la familia Kuchiki, donde su padre ya estaba.

Karin todo el viaje estuvo resoplando. A su alrededor había como veinte guardias, mas los que permanecían ocultos que de seguro eran de la división de fuerzas secretas.

¿Por qué las tenían que proteger del mundo? Solo esperaba a que llegara la edad suficiente para poder ir a la Academia y salir del encierro de esa casa. Después de su última salida quizá no volvería nunca mas a ese terreno baldío que sus amigos usaban para jugar futbol, y con su hermano tan ocupado por sus responsabilidades como futuro líder del clan, solo le quedaría tejer con Yuzu y entrenar a escondidas para su examen… Si eso pasaba… significaba que no vería a sus amigos en un buen tiempo, y tampoco a Toshiro…

Sintió un pisotón.

-Karin-chan- la llamo Yuzu –ya llegamos, ¡saluda!

Por instinto inclino la cabeza y entro al lado de su hermana a la mansión Kuchiki.

Pasaron por los amplios pasillos al aire libre que tenia la casa y dejaba ver todos y cada uno de los jardines que eran reconocidos como los más bellos del mundo. Eran los jardines mas hermosos que había visto en toda su vida, con tantas flores y arroyos que no había tiempo para mirarlo todo mientras caminaba.

Finalmente llegaron frente al salón de te donde esperarían a los futuros comprometidos.

Sentada adentro, solo pudo esperar en silencio. Su madre y Yuzu hablaban animadamente con Hisana Kuchiki, la hermana de la futura esposa de Ichigo, no es que le cayera mal, pero no sabia como dirigirse a ella, su esposo era importante, pero era su concuña ¿no?... ¡ah! ¡Malditas reglas de etiqueta!

Medio exasperada, miraba su taza de té y pensaba…

Su hermano se casaría por una promesa que había hecho en el pasado ¿no? Ella no corría ese riesgo, nunca había conocido un chico aparte de sus amigos del pueblo y Toshiro, pero solo él sabia quien era así que no había problema de que haya cometido la misma estupidez… Aun así, sabía su destino, el matrimonio.

Podía ser una guerrera reconocida y toda la casa, pero no la salvaba de tener que casarse, para "procrear nuevos guerreros legendarios que puedan mantener la paz en el futuro". Esa era su obligación, su "castigo" por haber nacido en uno de los clanes del Ejército.

Por el momento no quería casarse, su hermana a veces soñaba con que su futuro esposo seria alguien muy cariñoso con ella que entre ellos habría amor verdadero, pero ella… no creía en esas cursiladas. Su futuro esposo sería decidido por sus padres, confiaba en que ellos elegirían un buen hombre, pero respecto al amor tenía sus dudas, ¿Ella tendría la suerte o fortuna de enamorarse de esa persona? Las probabilidades eran tan bajas que prefería no pensar en eso.

Miro la ventana, faltaba a lo mucho dos horas para el medio día y que su hermano se dirigiera a ese lugar, aparte, su presencia no era precisamente necesaria ahí. Lentamente se paro y decidió caminar por los jardines.

Con lentitud (mas que nada por el peso del kimono ceremonial) se sentó en medio de un campo de Andrómedas* y se quedo mirando las flores.

Toshiro caminaba por el techo. Podía verse raro, pero era la mejor manera para no perderse en las casas Nobles que eran gigantescas y complicadas. Suspiro, esperaba que nadie lo encontrara.

Ya llevaba un buen tiempo ahí. Su tía llegaría muy pronto con su capitán para una reunión familiar, y se aseguraría de que no escapara de su trabajo. Estar ahí era aburrido hasta cierto punto… en eso pensaba mirando el cielo.

Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando fue rodeado por varios hombres. Alarmado, se puso en guardia. Miro los uniformes de esa gente, eran personas del ejército, del escuadrón de fuerzas secretas.

-¿Quién es?- le preguntaron.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro- mostro una insignia que le había dado su tía en caso de que pasara algo así, más que nada la usaba para pasearse por los escuadrones del ejército.

Fue analizado momentáneamente, y después de que sus atacantes lo discutieran con la mirada le dijeron –por favor baje del techo- y se fueron. Que raro. Las fuerzas secretas solo estaban en lugares para espiar o proteger, o matar…

Bajo del techo camino intentando no perderse.

Suspiro. En los últimos días solo podía suspirar. Había regresado al terreno baldío en los últimos días y no había vuelto a ver a Karin Kurosaki. Quería devolverle el pañuelo, si su tía lo encontraba… comenzaría a atosigarlo con preguntas incomodas… pero también quería quedárselo, le interesaba eso del reto de superarlo.

Los jardines de la mansión Kuchiki eran hermosos y disfruto un rato perdido pero feliz, paseando por todas esas flores. Quizá era su secreto, pero le gustaba ver las flores, apreciarlas sin tocarlas.

Llego a un jardín sin arrollo, por los libros, sabia que ese jardín se llamaba "Jardín seco", era el único de la casa que no necesitaba agua para florecer, era independiente de los habitantes de la casa. Lo observo, hasta que vio algo que no encajaba pero se veía hermoso ahí.

Kurosaki Karin.

Estaba sentada en medio de un campo de Andrómedas que tenia al lado una Acacia*.

Vaya vista, era irónico. Hace una semana había tenido un encuentro con ella y se veía todo lo contrario a lo que apreciaba en ese instante. Hace una semana si preguntaban por ella, el podría haber contestado que era una chica muy fuerte y poco delicada que le gustaba el futbol sin importar que ella era una chica; pero si le preguntaran ahora, diría que era alguien fuerte, pero que sin duda era miembro de una de las principales casas del Ejercito.

Se veía hermosa. Su cabello estaba adornado con detalles morados y su kimono era rojo con detalles amarillos muy elaborados, era un traje muy pesado, se notaba por sus lentos movimientos.

Camino hacia ella y pudo ver su rostro, ya no estaba sucio de tierra y sudor, ahora se podía ver su blanquecina piel de porcelana.

-Me pesa la cabeza, pero te puedo ver- dijo Karin mientras volteaba –Hola Toshiro

El suspiro irritado, pero la dejo llamarlo por su nombre.

-Hola Kurosaki

Karin lo miro amenazante -¿Sabes cuantos Kurosaki hay?

-En la familia principal, tus padres, tu hermano y tú hermana

Karin lo interrumpió –melliza

Toshiro abrió los ojos sorprendido, lo había olvidado, las legendarias mellizas, las únicas que habían vivido mas de cinco meses, ya llevaban doce años de vida, y corrían leyendas sobre que tenían poderes curativos, clarividencia… demasiadas cosas. Eso también explicaba la presencia de las fuerzas secretas, debían de estar protegiéndolas de secuestradores locos que buscaban descubrir si todo era cierto. Vaya habilidad de deducción la suya.

-En fin, no es como si eso fuera importante- dijo restando importancia con una mano –solo me gusta aclararlo

-Creo que lo mejor seria que no lo aclararas- dijo con voz calculadora.

-¿por?

Toshiro medito unos instantes, quizá no se había dado cuenta de la vigilancia que había –Nada- respondió mirando hacia el techo a sus espaldas, donde se había encontrado a las fuerzas especiales.

-También lo sabes ¿no?- lo miro a los ojos –que estoy encerrada y protegida todo el tiempo

Toshiro se sentó a su lado.

-¿Todo el tiempo?

-Todo- puso una sonrisa triste –desde que tengo memoria nunca he podido salir de la mansión sin por lo menos diez guardias que me siguen a escondidas, y cuando lo hago con Yuzu, salen mas, supongo que todavía no saben que los noto

-En ese caso ¿Cómo es que te conocen los chicos de allá?

-¿Los del terreno baldío? Me escapo- dijo con inocencia.

Toshiro quería golpearse la cara, esa niña era una despreocupada, en cada huida su vida peligraba.

-¿Cómo puedes evitar la vigilancia?- le pregunto mientras masajeaba el tabique de su nariz para calmarse y no gritarle que era una imprudente.

Karin sonrió.

-Simple- dijo mientras levantaba un dedo –he analizado todos y cada uno de los guardias que me acompañan, se de memoria sus patrones de comportamiento, y cuando los cambian, me crean un problema analizar todo de nuevo, me lleva tiempo.

No sabía si su aparente gran inteligencia y capacidad de análisis era bueno para ella.

-¿Y sabes porque no te dejan salir?

-No- su mirada se puso triste –nunca me lo han dicho, nunca me han respondido cuando lo pregunto, ni siquiera Ichi-nii

Comprendía, si le decían, ella comenzaría a pelear por salir a dar guerra contra esos bastardos, y saldría herida.

-Entonces, ¿te cambiaron los guardias? No has ido al terreno en los últimos días.

-Ohh- dijo ella volviendo a sonreír – ¿Me has ido a esperar?

Toshiro se sonrojo ligeramente mientras tomaba una postura defensiva aun sentado.

-Jajaja- comenzó a reír –Solo fui encerrada en mi habitación sin acceso a las ventanas

Toshiro había recuperado su postura.

-Aparte de que me escape a ver un chico- soltó como si fuera normal.

Toshiro se volvió a sonrojar perdiendo la compostura.

-¿Qué te pasa Toshiro?

-N-Nada- Dios, ¿A esa edad y ya se escapaba por amoríos?

-Bueno, mi hermana reacciono bien, pensé que le iba a dar miedo conocer chicos

-Y… ¿Quién era ese chico por el que te escapaste?

Karin lo miro confundida –Pues tu, había quedado contigo para el partido

Toshiro se sentía un idiota. De seguro ella no sabia mucho acerca de las relaciones amorosas que podía tener la gente, no era bueno eso de encerrarla, el día en que se encontrara un pervertido se enteraría por las malas.

Lo que siguió fue un silencio incomodo por parte de Toshiro, pues sentía que su comportamiento había sido vergonzoso y no debía olvidar que ella era miembro de una familia importante.

-Y… ¿Qué haces aquí, Kuro…- recibió una mirada de amenaza-… Karin?

Karin medito un instante.

-Mi hermano metió la pata y ahora tiene que casarse, hoy recibirá la noticia- y le sonrió.

Su sonrisa le hizo fruncir el seño.

-¿Con quien se casara?

-Kuchiki Rukia

Silencio.

Toshiro lo medito. Conocía a Kurosaki Ichigo de vista. Sabía que la gente de las casas Nobles del Ejército, se casaba por compromiso decidido por los padres, a ella le pasaría lo mismo.

-¿No te preocupa que te pase lo mismo?

-¿A mi? Todavía no alcanzo la vejez de mi hermano para preocuparme por cosas como el matrimonio y se que no he metido la pata

-¿Y el… como metió la pata?

-La pidió en matrimonio como un juego de niños

…

-¿Como estas segura de que no te pasara?

-Sencillo, aparte de los chicos del parque, y de ti, no he conocido a alguien mas aparte de mi familia, así que no tengo peligro todavía de haber metido la pata así

Toshiro negó con la cabeza, esa chica no pensaba en su futuro.

-Pero de todos, tú eres el más enano- y le sonrió

-¡No soy enano! ¡Todavía me hace falta crecer!

-Ja, Dudo que algún día me alcances

-Te rebasare, y te mirare hacia abajo

-¿Quieres apostar?

-No caeré en tu estúpido juego, aparte, cuando perdiste, quedamos en que esa palabra no la volverías a pronunciar en mi presencia

-Oh, ¿será miedo o sabes que perderás?

Toshiro decidió ignorarla para evitarse problemas mas adelante.

-Jajá no puedo creer que alguien como tu me puede ganar si le faltan agallas para aceptar un reto

El siguió en silencio. Vamos Karin, tienes que pensar en algo.

-Este bien, de ahora en adelante, eres la gallina chibi…

No pudo terminar de hablar pues de la nada, ya estaba en el suelo con un brazo sujetando el cuello de su kimono.

-Te gane en un partido, tienes prohibido llamarme así- le dijo amenazantemente, sus narices estaban a milímetros de distancia y su mirada turquesa la miraba con la suficiente intensidad como para congelarla… si fuera cualquier otra chica que no fuera Karin.

Ella solo sonrió y le dijo –Vamos, apuesta

Turquesa contra negro en una batalla de convencimiento, mentalmente sabían que el perdedor debería pedir disculpas y su orgullo no les permitía.

-KYAAA

Un grito, eso basto para que se sobresaltaran y Karin, al reconocer la voz de su hermana se levanto de golpe. Toshiro sin saber que pasaba a su alrededor, se quedo quieto mientras pasaba.

Este bien. Ninguno de los dos lo esperaba, nunca se habían preocupado por ese tema, así que… ¿Por qué precisamente a ellos les pasaba eso?

Un beso. Accidental.

Cuando Karin se levanto de golpe, no tomo en cuenta que tan cerca estaba de Toshiro y pues… paso.

-¡KYAAAAAA!

Un segundo grito. Karin no entendió el significado de ese simple contacto de los labios, todavía no sabia de su significado, así no le importo y empujo a Toshiro, pero por el peso del traje, lo uso de impulso, dejándolo plantado junto a las flores del jardín y se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermana.

Toshiro tenía la cabeza en la tierra, pero la dejo ahí unos instantes,

-Adiós Toshiro- dijo rápidamente mientras intentaba correr con ese traje.

Toshiro estaba súper sonrojado, ¡le había entregado su primer beso a la chica que era su rival! Y de seguro también era el primero de ella…

Si se esforzaba siendo guerrero, quizá le pudieran dar su mano en matrimonio…

-¡SOLO MUERTO!- le grito a sus pensamientos.

 **Perdón! Se que fue mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero reescribí este capitulo varias veces porque no terminaba de gustarme, y todavía se me hace que pudo haber salido mejor. Pero no quería alargar el tiempo.**

 **Aclaraciones**

 **Andrómeda: es una flor blanca con forma de campanita hacia abajo, significa majestuosidad.**

 **Acacia: Es un árbol de flores amarillas que antes estaba en África pero ya hay en todas partes. Significa Elegancia (También esta el personaje de La mecánica del corazón, un muy buen libro, pero odio a esa personita).**

 **Por cierto, en este fic, habrá muchas menciones de flores. Solo porque las amo.**

 **El próximo capitulo creo que lo subiré hoy mismo o mañana.**


End file.
